


10代尾端（2012）

by ako2019



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ako2019/pseuds/ako2019
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun





	10代尾端（2012）

公演结束，世勋又习惯性地蹦去找鹿晗。“鹿哥，一会我们去喝奶茶吧。”鹿晗看着眼前这个笑得眯着眼睛的小孩，笑着揉了揉他的脑袋。世勋回头望了望后台那几个人，拉着鹿晗先上了保姆车。 晚上回到宿舍，到处没看到那人。刚想问D.O，才想起D.O已经和自己搬到一个宿舍了。俊绵走过来，拍了拍世勋的肩，“钟仁去睡觉了。”世勋撇撇嘴，我才没有想问他呢。俊绵看了看眼前闹别扭了小孩.说：“来阳台吧，哥有些话要对你说。”阳台上晚风吹着，很凉爽，俊绵拿了两罐汽水，递给世勋一罐，自己拉开拉坏，仰头喝了一口，才问道：“世勋啊，你和钟仁最近怎么了？”“没怎么啊！”年糕笑。俊绵叹了一口气，“别骗哥了，你们最近为什么都不说话。”世勋表情一暗，沉默了好久，才默默开口：“哥，王道这东西，到底有几个人当真啊？”俊绵实在不知道怎么回答，又叹了口气：“世勋啊，我们是艺人。”世勋当然知道，因为是艺人，在中哥和允浩哥明明就是情侣间的相处却从来没有承认，东海哥和赫宰哥玩玩闹闹却从来没有说破。他还记得那时刚出道不久，那人对世勋说：“世勋啊，以后不要总是粘着我了，公司决定让我和鹿晗哥当官配。”也许是赌气，也许是嫉妒，本来就很黏鹿晗的小孩从那以后更是形影不离，总是说“我鹿晗哥，我鹿哥，肖卢哥…”可是。还是会默默注意他啊……在舞台上有时会习惯性地站在那人身边。看着那人邪魅又克里斯马的表情会有片刻失神，学着他的舞台风格却被吐槽是翻白眼— —||| 看着他和别人亲密会不爽，唉，可是这又怎么样，艺人啊！世勋呢喃了好久，对俊绵说：“哥，我会注意的。”俊绵心疼地看着眼前已经比自己高了不少的小孩，说：“世勋啊，放下吧。”他还是怀念从前那个总是弯着眼睛笑的无忧无虑的小孩，现在这种忧愁，不适合他。  
世勋回到客厅，桃子正缠着Kris煮面，忽然想到Kris和灿烈在MV和宣传中的造型和设定也是相互对应，自嘲地笑了笑，原来傻瓜也不止我一个人啊。走到厨房D.O正在开冰箱，“哥，又做什么好吃的？”“我只拿苹果，不做饭”“哥~给我做点吧~”“……好吧，拌饭怎么样？”“我就知道哥最好了！”“哥，在做什么呢？也给我做一份吧。”那人揉着眼睛进来，显然是刚睡醒。世勋心口一窒，气氛变得有些尴尬。钟仁挠了挠头，对着世勋一笑。D.O翻了个白眼，“好了好了，我知道了，你们先出去。”世勋出了厨房坐在正在和张艺兴打游戏的鹿晗身边，钟仁回了房间，好像是去洗澡了。说到洗澡，世勋想到那次D.O哥说钟仁洗澡时跳舞的事，世勋心里当时居然一直想的是“他居然看到了钟仁洗澡他居然看到了钟仁洗澡他居然看到了钟仁洗澡……”世勋感到自己的爱恋似乎是要瘫痪了，这样病态的感情得不到对方的一丁点回应，也得不到大家的祝福，甚至自己像个妒夫一样只要有人靠近他就会不舒服。虽然“开鹿”在自己的破坏下成了冷门，但是“开DO”“开白”“开桃”层出不穷，虽然知道不会有什么，但心里的小疙瘩确实怎么也消不去。跨年时SHINee和EXO聚在一起，心里明白泰民哥和那人的关系是任何人也插不进去的，却还是想着要插进去的。世勋为此做了一件自认为一生中最卑鄙的事——他去告诉了珉豪哥。珉豪哥却只是笑笑“他们也好久没见面了，疯一疯也很正常，钟仁是个很可爱的弟弟。”  
世勋有时想，是不是应该去表白，毕竟自己一个人在这里死去回来但那人却事不关己实在太不公平。但个人都有个人的骄傲。勉强不来。如果失败了两人以后再也不会有丝毫亲密，那人也许会讨厌自己吧。夜里，鹿晗进了房间，看着早已躺在床上却还在翻来覆去的人暗叹一口气：“世勋，累了就放弃吧”世勋坐起身，苦笑：“原来大家都知道了啊”只有那个笨蛋不知道，“可是要怎么放弃”人生的第一场爱恋是一场悲惨的暗恋“我也想要放下啊，”不知道不觉泪已流到下颚“谁能告诉我怎么样才能不爱……”不爱就不会痛。鹿晗抱紧哭的几乎破碎的小人，耳语“不哭了不哭了，我们慢慢来。”  
第二天一早，破天荒一向最早起的世勋起得比钟仁还晚。两只眼睛肿的像核桃。“世勋，昨晚没睡好？”一向细心的Chen问，世勋点点头，坐下来吃饭。俊绵担心地看了他一眼，鹿晗对俊绵使了个眼色也表示他没办法。今天的行程是校服拍摄，K队六人换上了夏季校服，摄影师逗着搭档妹妹，“这些帅气的哥哥，最喜欢谁啊？”小姑娘害羞一笑，指了指身边正在理头型的钟仁，钟仁脸上立刻出现了受宠若惊的表情，笑着拍了拍搭档妹妹的头。世勋嘴角露出了一丝苦涩，果然那人在哪里都是受欢迎的存在。身为男人的自己，到底怎样才能站在他身边。结束行程。已经是下午4点，世勋对哥哥们说要出去走走，让他们先回宿舍。看着保姆车走远，世勋拿出电话：“哥，有空吗？我去看你。”  
烤肉店里，世勋看着对面吃的神速却丝毫不减优雅从始至终都没搭理自己的人，无奈道：“哥，你听我说话了么？”金希澈瞥了他一眼，“所以说你就是喜欢上金钟仁那小子了？”“恩恩！！”世勋忙点头，“那就表白吧”“啊？”“啊什么啊？”继续吃肉。“表白吧，但是你要承担一些后果。”希澈的表情里有一丝诡异也有一丝黯然。“不能约会，不能做亲密动作，即使被抓到也不能承认，情人节没有巧克力，生日不能二人世界，最重要的一点——”希澈拿起手上的叉子指向世勋“被曝光后毁了的也许不仅是你们两个人，更可能是整个组合。”放下叉子，“所以要不要任性，就自己决定吧。”世勋心里立刻变得一团糟，“任性”两个字压得他喘不过气  
吃完饭，世勋不想回宿舍，转身去了练习室。放了一曲，跟着节奏跳的大汗淋漓，直到累的躺在了地板上，一阵晕眩。恍惚中仿佛回到了几年前。那时那人眼中的光亮现在还记忆犹新，那人说：“我要成为世界最高的舞者！”是啊，那人努力了这么多年都只是为了这一个目标，自己又有什么理由为了自己的任性毁了他的梦想他的前程呢？这样想着，世勋笑了，可是谁又看到他的笑中满含着痛苦和绝望。  
回到宿舍，大家都围在客厅中看电视，世勋大吼一声：“我回来了！”屋内的众人仿佛被这一声怒吼震到，齐齐地望向了他，世勋丝毫不理会，冲过去扑倒了俊绵，在他耳边轻轻说了一句：“哥，我回来了。”俊绵一怔，看着眼前的小孩，忽然明白了，他抱着世勋，对他说：“欢迎回来。”也对着记忆中那个总是无忧无虑的小孩说，欢迎回来  
晚上大家都准备睡觉的时候，世勋拉住了钟仁的衣角，“钟仁，今天我想和你一起睡。”钟仁诧异地看着眼前的人“好不好~KAI KAI~”许久不对那人撒娇，有些少许的生疏，但明显还是管用的。钟仁虽然眼中还有错愕，但还是点了点头。把房间里的其他人都赶了出去，世勋开始铺被子。虽然不是太热的天气，但两人都是怕热的人，空调放在了十几度。钟仁先爬上了床，刚盖好被子，世勋也爬了上来，钟仁问“怎么不去那个床？”说着指了指旁边的空床，世勋看着他，眼里有说不出的坚定“我要和你一起睡。”钟仁无奈，拉开了被子，世勋缩进了他怀里，靠在他的胸口。上一次一起睡已经是几年前的事了，那时世勋只有170多一点，现在两人相同的长身让床显得略小，世勋轻轻环上钟仁的腰，感受那人一瞬的僵硬，又立刻放松下来。“钟仁”“嗯”“钟仁”“嗯”“钟仁”“怎么了”“我们都会成功对吧。”“会的”“我们都会幸福吗？”“会的”你一定要幸福。“睡吧”“嗯…………”身边很快传来规则的呼吸声。  
世勋看着天花板，微楞。“俊绵哥让我放下，鹿晗哥让我放弃，希澈哥让我选择要不要任性。那么从今天起，我会放下的，以后还是白久和黑钟，你是比我大的哥哥，会疼爱我的哥哥，我是很好的弟弟，只有这样。黑暗中一行清泪流下，打湿了钟仁的衣衫，或许世勋很多年以后，依然会记得。有那么一个人。得到了自己10代尾端的爱恋，他喜欢着那个人，那个人会叫他撒娇鬼，会说有一瞬间觉得他很帅，会呆呆傻傻地逗他开心，会总是揉着眼睛睡不醒的样子叫他“世勋啊”，会邪魅地对他说“我是哥哦”，以后便真的只是哥了。这场青春尾端的暗恋绽放在如花的年纪，凋零在成人的初始，会伴随他一生，成为人生年轮上的刻记，永不磨灭。  
世勋忽然想起在那人毕业典礼时，自己手捧着花，那人耍赖地靠在自己肩上，有那么一丝情绪是抓不住的。现在想来，应该叫做幸福吧。  
幸福，你好。幸福，再见。  
==============================END==================================


End file.
